


The Invasion

by zeusfluff



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Bishop has had many identities: College professor, Chemical Engineer, Firefighter, Cargo pilot, an emergency room doctor and many others, but there was one he enjoyed the most, and that was a traffic cop in the biggest city in the world.  *This is AU.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

It was March 22nd, 2017 and Peter was just starting his first day as a traffic cop for Mexico City’s Judiciary Police Force. He’d completed his police training in just a year. This was a somewhat normal path for Peter, and also Olivia and their 5 year old daughter Etta. In this timeline there were no Observers in their way, Olivia was a school teacher and Walter was a scientist who worked on special projects for the Mexican Government. They lived in Lomas de Chapultepec, an upscale neighborhood with beautiful homes. It was also home to the police forces judiciary compound. Which Peter had unfortunately declined to live in even though everything was paid for, down to the every last penny for their mortgage. He stood now in front of the mirror in the locker room fixing his black tie over his tan police uniform. On each side of the short sleeves was the Eagle from the Mexican flag with the green serpent in its mouth. Around it was the words: Policia Judicial de la Ciudad de Mexico. Judicial Police of Mexico City. Another cop named Armando Garcia slapped Peter playfully on the back and spoke broken English.

“Look good Peter. Vamanos.”

Peter smiled at Armando and fixed his tie. It was on the way out of the department that they were given a gun for protection and a whistle to wear around their necks. It was a busy morning in the city, and both Peter and Armando were sent in a squad car to Milpa Alta, a neighborhood with the least amount of people and cars. They were both equipped with a wire to the ear and were sent in different directions to direct traffic. It was surprisingly cooler in this neighborhood, because of its mountainous region. Peter was having an uneventful day until the traffic light decided to short-out on him. Then the cars began their endless honking, not like they hadn’t been already. Peter was pointing to the right, the left, straight behind him all while blowing his whistle. 

“Alla!”

(That way!)

It was half an hour before the traffic was finally moving. It was now 3:30 and Peter was still trying to keep everything under control. His stomach was protesting at him at every turn now. Traffic was dissipating a little and he managed to radio Armando through his wire. 

“Armando! Quieres comer? O que queires?”

(Armando, do you want to eat? Or what do you want?)

Peter’s blood ran cold when he didn’t hear any answer from the other end of his wire. Adrenaline now pumping through his veins he ran in the direction of Armando. He’d been stationed at the corner of San Antonio and Chapultepec. He didn’t stop until he got to Armando’s post, only to see his partner lying in a pool of his own blood. There were several bystanders with phones who were calling for an ambulance. 66 was the number to call for emergencies. Peter ripped his short-sleeved uniform shirt from his back and pressed it against the wound in Armando’s abdomen. Peter apologized for the pain it was causing him.

“Lo siento mano.”

(I’m sorry brother) 

All Peter had on now was his white tank top underneath and his tan trousers with the black belt in the loops of the pants, along with his black steel-toed shoes. Armando waved a hand at Peter.

“Estoy bien. Ibas a enseñarme Inglés recuerdas?”

(I’m fine. You were going to teach me English remember?)

Peter smiled, Armando was a fighter like himself and Olivia. Etta was no exception. Peter then used his wire to contact headquarters to report an officer was down.

“Herido oficial! ¿Necesitas ayuda médica!”

(Officer down! Need medical assistance!)

A man came over Peter’s wire, Captain Montero. 

“Bishop, ¿dónde estás? En la esquina de San Antonio y Chapultepec? Ayuda está en camino.”

(Bishop, where are you? On the corner of San Antonio and Chapultepec? Help is coming.)

Peter pressed tighter over Armando’s gun-shot wound. He coughed and Peter noticed blood was starting to trickle out of his mouth. He swallowed and spoke to him when his   
eyes closed.

“Quédate conmigo Armando. Abre tus ojos para mí.”

(Stay with me Armando. Open your eyes for me.)

Armando opened his eyes and smiled at Peter. This day had turned into a disaster.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Daddy! Your home!”

Etta ran into Peter’s arms giving him a slight grunt.

“Oof! Etta Jane, you are getting heavy. Have you been sneaking Tortas in the middle of the night again?”

Etta’s innocent laugh made Peter feel better. The heaviness in his heart seemed to subsided slightly. Olivia came to join them in the front hallway. She pulled him in for a kiss.

“How was your first day Officer Bishop?”

Peter put Etta down and sent her to her room. Olivia pulled Peter in for a kiss. When she let go, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

“Armando was killed while we were directing traffic in Milpa Alta today. Captain Montero sent us there so that we’d get the experience. He was going to send us to Obregon in a couple of weeks. He died before we could even get to the hospital.”

Peter was angry, Olivia could see that, but now she was giving him some space. He went into the kitchen and started chopping the onion Olivia had haphazardly left on the cutting board on the kitchen counter. Even the massage she was giving to his shoulders would no bring his partner back. Little did they know, their happy little world was about to be shattered into a million pieces the very next day.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think so far? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. The Comfort of a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is comforted by a 5 year old Etta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones.

March 22nd, 2017

Dunham-Bishop Residence.

Lomas de Chapultepec, Mexico City, Mexico

“Daddy? How come Tio Armando isn’t here to read me a bedtime story?”

Peter swallowed hard as he tucked Etta under her covers. He pushed the hair out of her eyes. He didn’t want to scare her. 

“Sweetheart, Tio Armando went to heaven. He’s in a good place now.”

Etta seemed to sadden and shut her eyes tight. Then a smile swept across her face, definitely Olivia’s when she was very happy. 

“I can see him daddy. He’s throwing little brother up in the air and catching him. They’re in a big field with lots and lots of sunflowers and there’s an oak tree.”

Etta kept her eyes closed and heard her daddy give a choked sob. When she opened her eyes, she placed her two tiny hands on his cheeks to wipe the tears away. 

“Don’t cry daddy. Little brother is happy. He tells me so in my sleep every night. I saw him.”

Peter was still in awe at Etta’s innocence. Etta had wiped the tears clean from his cheeks. The smile slid from Etta’s tiny face as she began to pick at her blanket. A nervous tic from   
her mother. 

“Daddy, there was a strange man who came to school today on the playground during recess.”

Peter’s blood ran cold and checked Etta for anything suspicious. 

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Peter held his breath as Etta picked at the fabric on her soft purple blanket. 

“He tried to grab for me, but I stomped on his foot and ran away! He grabbed a piece of my shirt!”

Peter whirled around and dug through Etta’s laundry basket, finding her starch white uniform shirt, there was a large piece missing from the bottom of the sleeve. He looked towards the doorway when he saw Olivia leaning against it. She now had a concerned look on her face.

“Peter what is it?”

His eyes were dark with anger, and Olivia could see it. Swallowing, she listened to what he had to say.

“A man was on the school playground and tried to take Etta.”

Olivia’s eyes grew large with fear.

“What? Baby, why didn’t you tell mommy that earlier when I asked what happened to your shirt?”

Etta had big fat tears rolling down her cheeks now and Olivia made her way over towards the bed. 

“I was scared mommy! No one else saw him! He was hiding in the bushes when I was playing hopscotch!”

Now it was Olivia’s turn to ask Etta the same question Peter had, all while checking her over.

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”

Etta shook her head no vigorously. 

“No. I stomped on his foot and ran away when he tried to grab my arm! He tore my shirt, I didn’t fall down!”

Olivia had Etta in her arms now and was rocking her back and forth. It was thirty minutes before she was finally asleep. Peter was closing the door quietly and went for the closet   
in his and Olivia’s bedroom. Opening the safe and safety box, he took his spare 9 millimeter out. 

“Peter, put that gun away.”

Peter was being irrational. Olivia placed kisses onto Peter’s neck and his shoulder muscles relaxed. Placing the gun back into the safety box, he closed the lid and put in the code   
to lock both the box and the safe. The kisses to the nape of his neck grew hotter; he spun around and looked Olivia in the eye.

“I thought sex would be the last thing on your mind. You being at the end of your second trimester and all, besides you look tired.”

Olivia pouted, but conceded. He was right, she was exhausted. The pout was immediately gone from her face and a groan escaping her mouth replaced it.

“Peter, get Walter. Something doesn’t feel right.”

Peter led Olivia over to the armchair next to the bed. 

“What is it? Where’s the source of the pain?”

Olivia shook her head and gripped the arm rests of the arm chair. 

“I don’t know, but it’s not normal.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter was down in Walter’s lab clearly out of breath.

“Walter... Olivia and I need you... Says something’s not right with the baby...”

Walter, being the ever concerned grandparent he was, and the curious scientist, grabbed for his black medical bag and headed upstairs with Peter. When they got back to the bedroom, Peter sat down on the bed to catch his breath. Today had really been something. Once his breath had returned to normal, he looked at Walter who was placing the earpieces of the stethoscope into his ears. 

“Olivia dear, this is going to feel a little cold, could you lift your shirt a little?”

Olivia did as Walter asked and lifted just enough of her shirt to expose her large and round baby belly. 

“What is it Walter?”

Walter shushed Peter momentarily.

“Shh. I can’t hear over your babbling. Peter, prop her feet up on the foot rest for me.”

Peter did as Walter told him and gently placed Olivia’s feet on the foot rest and pushed it towards her. Walter looked puzzled as he took the earpieces of the stethoscope out of his ears. 

“It sounds as if there is amniotic fluid leaking. But to be positive, we’ll have to run an ultrasound on her and an internal exam. It’s the only way to rule out the possibility.”

Olivia turned away from Walter and looked at Peter who flashed his medical license he’d taken from his pocket. 

“Valid and completely certified to do everything you just asked. As I keep telling you Walter, this license is not fraudulent. I earned it, tried and true. I worked for it. I quit because it got to be too much, and I was suffering from burn-out.”

As they got Olivia down to the lab, Walter protested Peter’s actions.

“Peter, you do remember that you are a member of the Mexico City Judicial Police Force don’t you? You are not a doctor anymore...”

Peter smirked and pointed to the date on the bottom of his license. 

“Not according to the Health Ministry. Expires in six more years. I’ve already spent four in a hospital. Do you know how many children I delivered myself during those four years Walter? Almost 980.”

Walter and Peter helped Olivia settle on the gurney so that she was comfortable. He gave Peter a genuine smile.

“That is impressive son. So many in such a short period of time. My one doesn’t amount to yours.”

Peter gave Walter a dumbfounded look.

“You delivered a baby Walter? When?”

Walter kept his genuine smile on his face.

“You Peter. Your mother went into labor up at the lake house at Reiden Lake. You were born in the backseat of the station wagon. The leaves were falling and crisp. Brown and crunched under your feet. Technically you were a summer baby. You were born three days early. Your mother was due on the first day of Fall. Everything went smoothly...”

Peter had finished putting all the plugs into the ultrasound machine. He pulled on a pair of gloves giving Olivia a kiss on the forehead. Her eyes were fluttering open and closed, her breath shallow. He pressed down on a spot on her stomach in different places. Seeing her wince he stopped. 

“Sorry ‘Livia. Walter I’m not finding anything. Put the gel, give me the wand.”

A sleepy Etta came into the lab with her purple blanket and her thumb in her mouth, a habit Olivia had been trying for months to get her to break. She only did it when she was   
scared. 

“Daddy? You said you were a police occifer. You’re a doctor too? You can fix mommy too right?”

Peter pointed a gloved hand towards the stairs.

“Go back upstairs baby girl. Daddy will come up and put you to bed in a few minutes. It’s past your bedtime. Mommy and your sister are going to be just fine.”

Etta nodded her head and quietly headed up the stairs. Peter shook his head and took off the gloves and threw them into the biohazardous waste bin by the door. 

“Walter keep looking. Let me know if you find anything on the ultrasound. I’ll have to do the exam later.”

Olivia was asleep and Peter was glad. She was tired. He kissed her sweaty forehead and whispered in her ear.

“I’m going to tuck Etta back in sweetheart. I’ll be back. Walter’s just going to check on the baby, make sure she’s ok. Just relax ok?”

Olivia nodded her head and closed her eyes. He ascended the stairs and went towards Etta’s room. She was already under her covers, but she was fighting sleep to wait for her   
daddy.

“Daddy? What happened to mommy?”

Peter smiled gently and ran a hand through Etta’s soft curls. 

“Don’t worry; mommy and your sister are just fine. Daddy wants you to close your eyes and try to go to sleep ok? Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?”

Etta nodded her head and closed her eyes. Peter tucked her teddy bear Charley under her arm under the blankets. It was only ten minutes before Peter could hear Etta’s breathing even out. Once he was sure that she was asleep, he made his way back down the stairs in the basement and towards Walter and Olivia. 

“Walter how is she?”

Walter was just turning off the ultrasound machine and taking off his gloves. 

“She’s still asleep. I couldn’t find any kind of internal distress, no kidney damage, no internal bleeding. Nothing can be ruled out without the internal exam.”

Peter shook his head at Walter.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter watched Olivia sleep in their king size bed. She was alright. No bleeding, no ruptures or leaking amniotic fluid. Neither him nor Walter could explain it. He sighed, he knew that tomorrow he’d be reassigned to another neighborhood and a new partner. Captain Montero said that Armando’s funeral was on Saturday of the next weekend. Olivia was technically Peter’s last patient. If he could choose between being a doctor and a police officer, he chose police officer. Safety was his number one priority. He’d have another officer stationed at the school where Etta went and Olivia taught 2nd grade. 

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you think? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Escuela Inglesa Kent

March 23rd, 2017

Mexico City, Mexico

Olivia was teaching her 2nd grade class their times tables. Nothing out of the ordinary about that. 

“¿Puede alguien decirme qué es seis veces siete?”

(Can anyone tell me what 6 times 7 is?)

A girl in the front row with a blue hair ribbon and glasses raised her index finger on her right hand and raised her hand. 

“Cuarenta y dos Maestra Dunham.”

(42 Teacher Dunham.)

Olivia nodded her head in agreement and smiled. 

“Muy bien Mariana. Eh, espérate uno momentito Mariana.”

(Very good Mariana. Uh, wait a moment Mariana.)

Olivia placed the chalk down on her desk and pressed a hand up against the small of her back. Sitting down, she took a few breaths. It seemed like every time something was wrong with any immediate member of the family, the youngest member of the Bishop-Dunham clan would let her know. This was one of those moments. Her eyes locked on Mariana’s momentarily as she spoke to her.

“Maestra, estas bien?”

(Teacher, are you ok?)

Olivia nodded her head yes and sat back a little, closing her eyes.

“Estoy bien. Sólo dame un minuto. Entonces vamos a comenzar nuestra lección de Inglés.”

(I'm fine. Just give me a minute. Then we'll start our English lesson.)

Opening her eyes she saw Mariana nod her head and open up her desk to pull out her English book. Olivia’s eyes wandered to the schoolyard where Etta was playing hopscotch. There was a man in the bushes. Olivia felt that they needed a breeze so she opened up all the windows in the classroom.

“Etta! Hija! Quédate ahí. Mamá viene a ti!” 

(Stay right there. Mommy is coming to you!)

Olivia burst out of the classroom and reached for the wire at her ear. 

“Lozado! Hay un hombre en los arbustos! Ha Garcia agarrar Etta!”

(Lozado! There's a man in the bushes! Have Garcia grab Etta!)

Olivia was out on the school playground now and instead of the police officer named Garcia scooping Etta up into his arms, it was Peter. Standing clearly confused, Olivia shook her head as a group of police officers converged on the man in the bushes arresting him. Peter kissed Etta on the forehead and put her down, leading her towards the building. 

“Baby are you ok?”

Etta nodded her head at her mother and straightened out her dark green uniform dress. 

“I’m ok mama.”

Olivia followed Etta and Peter back into the building. He made sure that she was back in her classroom with the rest of her classmates before rejoining Olivia in the hallway. 

“You know you’d look good as a nun...”

Olivia playfully slapped his chest and gave him a mock-stern look.

“Peter this isn’t Sagrado Corazón de Jesús. Secret Heart of Jesus Catholic School. That’s in the neighborhood you were doing traffic direction yesterday. Milpa Alta.”

It appeared that Lozado was Peter’s new partner. He gave him a stern look and all but threw his rosary at him. His heavy accent permeating the air.

“You better pray for forgiveness Bishop.”

Peter only gave Lozado a nervous laugh and tossed the rosary back at him.

“You know I don’t believe in god Lozado...”

Lozado only shook his head at Peter and slapped him on the back. 

“Entre tú y yo, hermano, Dios le ayudó a intervenir para rescatar a Etta.”

(Between you and me brother, god helped you intervene to rescue Etta.)

Peter shook his head as he and Lozado continued down the hallway towards the entrance of the school. Olivia headed back to her classroom. Mariana was quietly sitting at her desk she smiled as Olivia entered the room. 

“Clase, es el momento para la lección de Inglés. Continúa en la página veintitrés.”

(Class, it's time for your English lesson. Please turn to page twenty-three.)

Everyone in the class scrambled to find page 23. Once all the students were on the right page and Olivia had her own book open, she smiled brightly at everyone in the room.

“¿Qué animal es éste? ¿Alguien?”

(What animal is this? Anyone?)

A smaller girl named Rosita raised her hand in the middle row.

“Una tortuga maestra.”

(A turtle teacher.)

Olivia only waggled her finger at Rosita.

“Tsk tsk. En ingles Rosita.”

Rosita’s face turned red but then she looked at the word under tortuga. 

“Turtle.”

Olivia expected her class to say turtle as if it were a Nahuatl word. The Nahuatl language only had the L at the end of a lot of words. 

“Muy bien Rosita.”

(Very good Rosita.)

The day hadn’t been all too bad. After all, Peter and his fellow police officers had caught the man trying to take Etta away from them in the schoolyard. But they’d have to be doubly sure with more security. 

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think! Let me know! Thanks!


	4. The Subway Terminal/Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etta and Olivia take the subway to get to school/work. Olivia has a scare and is sent to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones. This chapter might get a little graphic.

Dunham-Bishop Residence

Lomas de Chapultepec, Mexico City, Mexico

March 26th, 2017

7:15 a.m. CST

“Ok girls, I’m running late so I’m going to have to drop the two of you at the Subway station on Chapultepec.”

Peter was halfway out the door when Etta was reaching into the fruit bowl for a mango. 

“Etta hija, vamanos ya? Llegamos tarde.”

(Etta sweetie, let’s go huh? We’re late.)

Etta turned to Peter and pouted.

“Pero papa, quiero un mango.”

(But daddy, I want a mango.)

Olivia shook her head no and took Etta’s hands in her own.

“Ay hija! Mire sus manos, son todos pegajosa!”

(Oh sweetie! Look at your hands, they are all sticky!) 

Peter sighed and shook his head. A smile spread across his face. 

“My girls, always finding ways to get into mischief.”

It was five more minutes before Olivia and Etta had come back from the bathroom. 

“You just had breakfast Etta Jane; I’ll tell you what, when we break for lunch at 1:30, we’ll go to that taco stand you love so much over in Zocálo.”

Etta smiled as they walked out the door. She hopped in the back of the car with the smile still on her face. Olivia put her seatbelt on and turned back towards Etta.

“Etta sweetie, put your seatbelt on. I know that you don’t have to wear one in the back seat, but remember what I told you about when we used to live in America? We always wear our seat belts.”

Etta had clicked her seatbelt into place and nodded her head.

“Of course mama. I know.”

Olivia smiled and turned back to the front seat. Peter pulled out of their gated front yard and out into the busy streets of Mexico City. It was only four blocks to the metro station.  
Peter dropped the two at the stairs that led down to the subway platform. Etta pulled on the door handle with her hand a few times. 

“¡Mami! Ayúdame, no puedo abrir la puerta!”

(Mommy! Help me, I can’t open the door!)

Olivia came around back and opened up the door.

“Lo siento hija. Vamos a perder el metro! Date prisa!”

(I’m sorry sweetie. We’re going to miss the subway! Hurry!)

Olivia had grabbed for Etta’s hand and speed-walked down the stairs. The subway car was about to close its doors when the two were barely able to squeeze in. A young couple moved for them. Olivia and Etta gratefully took the seat, all the while she kept Etta close to her. Big cities weren’t for letting children scurry around in. It was ten minutes before they reached their stop. Exiting the crowded subway, Olivia took Etta’s hand and headed up the equally crowded stairwell. When they got to the top of the stairwell, Etta had to readjust her bag over her shoulder. It was only three short blocks to the school from the subway station. There were people already setting up shop for the day, one woman was selling a dozen red roses 2 dozen for 1 peso. Another was selling little dolls with colorful clothing on. Etta wanted to stop and get a doll, but Olivia pulled on her hand.

“Vente hija! Vamos a llegar tarde!”

(Come on sweetie! We’re going to be late!)

Etta sighed and followed her mother. It was another five blocks to the school. Once inside the gate, Etta ran with her friends inside the school while Olivia lagged behind. She was feeling kind of tired. Once she reached her classroom she sat down in her chair. She reached over for her water bottle and felt dizzy. She felt nauseous. Darkness surrounded her, but she could hear what sounded a lot like Peter’s voice.

“Cariño, despierta! Hay mucha sangre!”

(Sweetheart, wake up! There’s so much blood!)

Olivia managed to crack her eyes open and look up into Peter’s. 

“¿Qué pasó? ¿El bebé está bien?

(What happened? Is the baby ok?)

Olivia watched as his gentle hands probed sensitive spots on the swell of her stomach. Peter was such a bad liar.

“El bebé está bien. Simplemente tumbarse y relajarse.”

(The baby is fine. Just lie back and relax.)

But Olivia didn’t want to relax; she wanted to see all the damage for herself. She wasn’t going to lie low and do nothing. She managed to push herself into a sitting position. But Peter pushed her back down onto her back.

“Recuéstese cariño.”

(Lie back sweetheart.)

Olivia was stubborn though, she pulled herself back into a sitting position. She looked very confused. Peter noticed but let her speak.

¿Por qué estoy descalzo? ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?”

(Why am I barefoot? Where are my shoes?)

Peter couldn’t hold back his concern for Olivia any longer.

“Olivia lo que necesitas para estar quieto. Su sangrado.”

(Olivia I need you to stay still. You’re bleeding.)

Olivia didn’t want to believe Peter’s words though. 

“Peter, I need to get up, I just need to keep going. I’ll take it easy, stay off my feet.”

Olivia’s desk was keeping them shielded from everything else around them. All the students had been cleared out of the room. It was just Peter and Olivia. Peter looked down by Olivia’s bare feet. The bleeding had stopped, and so had the pain. Everything was a blur after that gentle hands were helping Olivia. She winced and blindly grabbed for Peter’s hand. He found her hand and grabbed for it. 

“You’re going to feel a little uncomfortable for a few minutes sweetheart. Just try and relax, I’m right here.”

Everything seemed to be blurred the more Olivia strained to see around the white-wall room. A blurry image of an ultrasound machine and the whooshing sound of the tiny baby’s heart that was growing inside of her filled the room. She grabbed for Peter’s hand tighter.

“It’s alright. The doctors are just checking for any kind of ruptures and checking the position of the baby. They are almost done.”

Olivia nodded her head, but didn’t believe a word he was telling her.

“Peter please make them stop! It hurts! They’re hurting me!”

Peter never liked to hear or see Olivia in pain. He kept one hand firmly on Olivia’s hand while the other pushed two doctors away from her.

“¡Alto! La estás lastimando! Déjala en paz!”

(Stop! You're hurting her! Leave her alone!)

The two doctors tending to Olivia backed away with their hands up cautiously. The one to the left stepped a bit closer to Peter. 

“Lo siento. Estamos tratando de ser lo más suave posible.”

(I'm sorry. We're trying to be as gentle as possible.)

Peter had worked with some rough doctors in his days as one himself, but with women, he knew he had to be gentle. 

“Yo estaba un mismo médico. Nuestra profesión no es siempre suave. Pero cuando se trabaja con las mujeres, tenemos que ser muy cuidadoso y suave.”

(I was a doctor myself. Our profession isn't always gentle. But when working with women, we have to be very careful and gentle.)

Peter could tell these two doctors were young, and very wet around the ears. Greenhorn you might call it. He looked at the one on the left who was holding a long object. He shook his head no at the doctor. But let him speak.

“Con el debido respeto, señor tenemos que terminar el examen.”

(With all due respect, sir we need to finish the exam.)

Shaking his head Peter pointed at the object in the other doctor’s hand.

“Como se llama doctor?”

(What’s your name doctor?)

The doctor in front of him smiled and nodded his head proudly.

“Montoya.”

 

Peter nodded his head at Doctor Montoya and yet again pointed to the object in his hand.

“Ese es el tamaño incorrecto. Primero de todo. En segundo lugar, usted tiene el camino equivocado. La forma en que lo tienes ahora mismo, va a penetrar la pared del útero y causar una hemorragia interna.”

(That's the wrong size. First of all. Second of all, you have it the wrong way. The way you have it right now, it'll penetrate the uterine wall and cause internal bleeding.)

Doctor Montoya looked at Peter stunned at this sudden revelation.

“¿De qué tamaño debo usar entonces? ¿Podría ser mi maestro?”

(What size should I use then? Could you be my teacher?)

Peter sighed at Doctor Montoya and gave Olivia’s hand a squeeze. 

“Para ella, un tamaño de dos. Ella tiene un pequeño marco.”

(For her, a size two. She has a small frame.)

Olivia’s grip on Peter’s hand loosened slightly as a lone tear fell down her cheek. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Peter squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead. 

“Everything’s ok now. The baby is doing great. We can’t seem to find the source of where the bleeding was coming from. Almost done with the internal exam. Just relax, I know it’s uncomfortable.”

Olivia let out a sigh as the pressure went away. But she still couldn’t see clearly. Peter was a blurry image. 

“Peter I can’t see...”

His blood ran cold when he heard those words come out of Olivia’s mouth. This was one of those times he missed being a doctor. He always kept his penlight in his shirt pocket as a reminder of what was. Shining the penlight into Olivia’s eyes, he saw her squint. 

“I don’t see anything sweetheart. There isn’t any damage to your retinas, and I’m not seeing anything blocking your irises either.”

Olivia blinked her eyes and Peter’s concerned face came into focus. 

“You’re not blurry anymore. It’s the weirdest sensation I’ve ever had.”

Peter looked at Olivia and continued to shine the light into her eyes.

“You could’ve hit your head when you fell. Do you feel nauseous at all?”

Olivia shook her head at him.

“No. But I wish the baby would quit moving so much. Her constant kicking is making for some sore ribs.”

He smiled and splayed a hand over the swell of her belly. 

“I’m glad the two of you are ok. Etta is with Walter out in the waiting room. She’s drawing a picture and making a get well card. The doctors are going to keep you here over night just to be safe. What should we name her?”

Olivia’s eyes glazed over a little and then she closed her eyes. Today had been very trying on her. The doctors and nurses by now had moved her to a private room. Peter watched  
her sleep. He’d made a list of names for the newest member of the Bishop-Dunham clan.

Rosa

Mayra

Nora

Isabel

Ana

Lindsey

Hana

Jessica

Margot

There were plenty more names to put on the list. It was just a matter of time though before things came shredding apart. Peter was too busy watching his wife sleep, with their  
second child safely tucked away inside her belly to notice a man in a grey suit and a fedora on his head watching them. 

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	5. The man in the gray suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Etta are on their lunch break when September appears to them with a dire warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Mayra.

March 16th, 2017

Calle de Tacuba

La Chulita taco Stand

Mexico City, Mexico

“I’d like two chicken tacos. Meat raw as possible. With lots of hot sauce and water.”

Etta and I were taking our lunch break when we saw the strange bald man in the gray suit and the fedora hat. She tugged on my shirt and looked me in the eye.

“Mami? ¿Quién es ese hombre?”

(Mommy, who is that man?)

I took another bite of my taco and frowned at Etta. 

“Etta, no mire. Es de mala educación mirar fijamente.”

(Etta don’t stare. It’s rude to stare.)

We minded our own business as the man serving him shaved off chicken from the beehive shaped rotisserie griller. 

“Este senor es loco! Mire señor, sólo vendemos pollo cocido. No vendemos pollo crudo.”

(This man is crazy! Look sir, we only sell cooked chicken. We don’t sell raw chicken.)

Etta and I finished off the last of our tacos. Her face lit up as we paid the man running the stand .50 or 1 peso for the tacos we’d eaten. I turn to see what she’s smiling at and see   
the stand with the tiny cloth dolls covered in colorful fabric. 

“Mami, ¿puedo obtener una muñeca? ¿Por favor?”

(Mommy, can I get a doll? Please?)

I nodded my head and lead her by the hand towards the stand. 

“¿Podría tener el pequeño con las cintas amarillas en su cabello?”

(Can I have the little one with the yellow ribbons in her hair?)

Smiling, I let her pick out the doll with the yellow ribbons. I saw her tuck it under her arm as I paid the woman running the stand. She hugged the doll and kissed it. 

“Se llama Emilia mami.”

(Her name’s Emily mommy.)

Laughing and giving Etta the brightest smile I could give her, I suddenly felt a hard kick against my ribs. Etta’s tiny hand reached out to touch my belly.

“Etta, ¿sientes eso? Su hermana está pateando.”

(Etta, do you feel that? Your sister is kicking.)

Etta’s melodious laugh made me think how lucky Peter and I were to have her. We’d tried for four years to get pregnant before Etta came along. Now we have Mayra, who is by all accounts perfectly healthy. I had two miracles and I’d be damned if anyone or anything took them away from me. The man in the gray suit and matching fedora approached the two of us. I pushed Etta to the side and a little behind me. He stepped closer to us. I wasn’t about to let him step any closer than he was right then. 

“No pises más cerca! ¿Quién es usted?”

(Don't step any closer! Who are you?)

The man only cocked his head to the side with an expressionless face. 

“No tiene importancia lo que soy. Yo estoy aquí para dar una advertencia. Ya vienen.”

(It’s not important who I am. I came to give you a warning. They are coming.)

I wasn’t sure what this strange man was talking about, but I had to get to the bottom of this.

“¿Quiénes son? ¿Quién viene?”

(Who are ‘they’? Who is coming?)

But before I could get another answer out of the man in front of us, he disappeared into thin air. Creasing my forehead together in deep thought and confusion I grabbed for Etta’s   
hand. 

“Nos vamos hija.”

(We’re leaving sweetie.)

Etta clutched onto her doll tightly as we quickly left the market.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Daddy! Look what mommy bought me!”

I smiled as Etta ran into Peter’s arms. Taking off his hat, he placed it onto the glass end table by the front door. Taking her in his arms, he swung her around. Etta’s eyes lit up and she squealed as Peter kept swinging her around. Finally putting her down, she thrust her doll with the yellow ribbons in her hair into his face.

“She’s beautiful hijita! Go and find Grandpa Walter, I’m sure he’ll want to see your doll.”

Bouncing out of the room all I could see of her retreating form was her blond pigtails. 

“Peter, we need to talk. Something happened to us while we were at lunch today.”

Peter became worried as we sat down at the kitchen table.

“What happened? Were the two of you hurt?”

I shook my head no and took Peter’s hand, squeezing it to comfort him. 

“No. The three of us are just fine. There was a man at the taco stand over on Calle de Tacuba. He was wearing a gray suit and a fedora hat. He asked for a taco with raw chicken and hot sauce and water. He only approached us on the street after we left the stand and I was buying Etta her doll. He said that ‘It’s not important who I am. I came to give you a warning. They are coming’.”

Peter had deep concern in his eyes and pulled me into a hug. Tiny feet began to flutter from beneath our embrace and we pulled apart. 

“Mayra’s a strong one. If anything, she’ll be feisty like her big sister.”

 

Sighing, I leaned back into Peter’s embrace. I felt safe from everything in this city when I was in his arms. Almost as if the world couldn’t touch our family.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	6. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Observers invade the city. Also, Peter and Olivia's youngest daughter Mayra enters the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own some original ones.

April 7th, 2017

7:05 a.m. CST

Escuela Inglesa Kent

Mexico City, Mexico

The entire school was out in the schoolyard for the presentation of the flag and raising and for the national anthem. Two of the boys in my class were acting up and were almost in a fight. A fourth grade teacher, a Señor Lopez helped break up the scuffle.

“Muchachos romperlo! Dejen de pelear!”

(Boys break it up! Stop fighting!)

I looked at them with a displeased look.

“Los dos reportarse a la oficina del director. ¡Ahora mismo!”

(The two of you report to the principal's office. Right now!)

The two boys shuffled their feet all the way to the building. As we were heading back to building after the presentation, I was the first to notice two men in the same suit as the  
man Etta and I had seen at the taco stand a few weeks previously. Freezing, I fanned out my arms and hands to protect the children behind me. 

“No te acerques más! Deje estos niños ser!”

(Don't come any closer! Leave these children be!)

The gray suit clad man in front turned his head at an odd angle and with the flick of his hand I began to feel pain in my head. Then suddenly, the pain was gone, and I was able to  
look up at him.

“You have a child.”

Glaring up at him I straightened my shirt. Looking around, I found that there were many, many more men in gray suits in the school yard now. Swallowing, but determined not to show my fear, I got to my feet and made the children in my class form a chain-line holding hands. 

“Todos toman de la mano! ¡Vamos!”

(Everybody hold hands! Come on!)

The gates at the end of the playground burst open and in came the police in full riot gear. All the girls began to scream, but I reassured them.

“Niñas, está bien.”

(Girls, it’s alright.)

My eyes widened as Peter came over towards us, full riot gear, but no rifle at hand. Only a single hand gun lie in his holster at his left hip. 

“ ‘Livia come on, the principal has asked that all students and teachers find the nearest classroom and stay in there. Use the double locks and don’t come out. I’m coming in along with 15 others as protection. I’ll lock the gate in the hallway that leads to the playground.”

We were inside the building now, and classroom doors were closing and slamming shut in every direction. The succession of locks could be heard just behind them. The nearest classroom that wasn’t locked was the one on the far end of the hallway. I ushered each of my students into the classroom quickly.

“Adentro los niños. En el salón de clases.”

(In you go children. Into the classroom.)

The girls all huddled together in the corner while the boys all say behind the desk on the floor. I shuttered the windows that looked out into the hallway after Peter had made sure the double lock on the classroom door was secure. Peter had insisted that I take my leave now that I was 38 weeks. But I had insisted that I stay until the end of the week, until I was 39 weeks, but now that I was at the end of 38 weeks, I felt I was about to burst. I don’t think Mayra wants to stay in me too much longer. I eased myself into the chair behind the desk and leaned back a little in it. My hands resting over my enormous belly, I looked to Peter who double checked the locks on every door. 

“Mayra’s so active now. She doesn’t have room in there anymore. I don’t know how much longer she’s going to wait.”

I gripped the armrests on the desk chair, such great timing. I had to admit I was pretty much on time with my due date. The sound of water accompanied pain up and down my lower half. I made eye contact with Peter as he looked back over at me after he double-checked the shutters on the windows to the classroom. I attempted to get up, but Peter kept his hands on my shoulders to keep me in the chair. Lowering his voice he told me what was going to happen next.

“Sweetheart, there’s a small room just in the back of the classroom. You see that door all the way in the back? It’s empty. We’ll have to keep the door ajar a little so we can keep an eye on the children. Now, how far apart are the contractions?”

Looking around the room for a moment, the last one I’d had was rather large. 

“About 20 minutes give or take a few. The last one was long and excruciating. I wish there was something for the pain. I don’t want to have these children hearing my screaming.”

Peter nodded his head at me and rolled the chair with me in it towards the room in the back. One little girl, Rosita gave me a tearful glance, and an equally tearful answer.

“Maestro Dunham? ¿A dónde vas?”

(Teacher Dunham? Where are you going?)

Peter turned the chair so that I was facing the children. A brave smile on my lips.

“Mi bebé está por llegar. No te preocupes, Estaré bien.”

(My baby is coming. Don't worry, I'll be alright.)

Rosita’s eyes widened more as her gaze focused on my belly.

“¿Quién te va a ayudar?”

(Who is going to help you?)

Smiling, I placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“No te preocupes, mi marido era médico. Él me ayudará.”

(Don't worry, my husband was a doctor. He will help me.)

Rosita knit her forehead in thought and turned her head sideways.

“Pero yo pensaba que era un oficial de policía? ¿Cómo se puede ser ambas cosas?”

(But I thought he was a police officer? How can you be both?)

Peter saved me from saying any more when he saw an uncomfortable look surface on my face.

“Ella será Rosita bien.”

(She will be fine Rosita.)

Rosita nodded her head and smiled giving me a thumbs-up, the rest of the class following suit. Etta must have been teaching them that. She’d hang out in the classroom a lot of  
times after school. 

Peter had now turned the chair around and was rolling me towards the empty room. Helping me out of the chair, he gently rolled it out of the room and closed the door slightly. I  
was surprised to find a mound of blankets adorning the floor. It was soft under me as I lie down on them. Peter smiled.

“I found a soft mattress in another room down the hall before you entered the classroom. There are enough blankets here to keep it covered. I found some smaller blankets in the  
room where they keep the paintings to dry on a clothesline. They are clean. You should try and get some rest before the next contraction presents itself.”

Nodding my head, I closed my eyes. It wasn’t long before I felt a cool cloth being pressed against my forehead. It wasn’t long before I felt another strong contraction. It was so  
strong that tears were coming down my cheeks. I bit my lip to silence the cry begging to escape my mouth. Peter gripped my hand while the other went to the small of my back and rubbed it comfortingly. Wrestling with my body was difficult. Peter had always said not to go against the grain. But I couldn’t help it.

“Peter I can’t ignore my instincts anymore, I really need to push.”

Peter nodded his head at me. 

“Ok sweetheart, first one you push hard alright?”

I nodded and held my chin to my chest and gave everything with all my might. My entire body shook and my face was covered in sweat. Peter concentrated but had a smile on his face.

“Doing great sweetheart. I’ll give you a couple minutes to rest and then we go again ok?”

Plopping my head back on the blanketed mattress I looked up at the ceiling. Before I knew it two minutes had gone by and it was time again.

“Ok, this one I want you to push harder and a little longer, hopefully we’ll have Mayra out by the end of this one. Big strong push for me. Keep going.”

Nothing seemed to be registering around me, the only thing that did, was the tiny and wrinkly bundle screaming in Peter’s arms. I couldn’t see Mayra, Peter had her wrapped up like a little sausage in a yellow blanket. He blinked back tears as he placed her on my blanketed stomach.

“Hi mija. You have your daddy’s brown hair. I wonder what color your eyes are gonna be. I know it’s cold. Thank your daddy for bringing you into this world.”

Mayra’s tiny bottom lip began to quiver. My happiness began to sink down into my stomach. Noise began to sound-off just outside the classroom door. Most of my students were  
crying. Peter went out and closed the door behind him. He was back in a flash.

“Maybe if the lights are off, they’ll think we’re not here and leave us alone.”

The banging noise on the classroom door only got louder. I held Mayra closer. I wished Etta was here with us.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	7. Firefights and Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and family escape from the city to the countryside to get away from the Observer invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original ones and Mayra.

April 7th, 2017

9:05 a.m. CST

La Escuela Kent

Clase de Kindergarten  
(A kindergarten classroom)

Mexico City, Mexico

I heard noise outside the chipped paint door of the storage room I was in. I lie as still as I could on the mattress, blankets covering my entire body. Mayra was beginning to whine. I stroked her tiny red and hairy head with my hand. She was lying on my stomach, seemingly not happy about her choice in which to lie. I hadn’t moved her because she’d been quite comfortable. I could hear the children behind the door still crying. I stroked Mayra’s head again and she seemed to calm immediately. A man suddenly shimmered before me seemingly out of thin air. Gasping, I held Mayra closer to me. Fear washed over me as the man spoke to me in English.

“You and your female offspring have great power, you three must be eliminated. It is not conducive to the safety of this nation, or the world.”

I shielded Mayra from the man in the suit and fedora under the blankets as well as myself when I heard a gun go off.

“Olivia, you ok? How’s Mayra doing?”

I pulled the blanket from over my head and looked into Peter’s eyes. 

“We’re ok Peter. Who was that man?”

The man who confronted me lie in a heap on the floor. 

“We don’t know who that man was. But I’ve got reinforcements on the way. There seems to be 75 or so of them scattered throughout the city.”

My eyes widened. 

“Is this some sort of invasion?”

Peter seemed wary of the whole situation. His main concern was the two of us, Etta and the children of this school. We had to get them to safety. I watched as he swallowed and reached for the radio at his right breast pocket on his uniform.

“Oye, Reyes donde esta?”

(Hey Reyes, where are you?)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first there was only static on the other end of the radio in my hand. But then a loud voice sounds over the end of it.

“Yo voy a ti. Quédate donde estás.”

(I am coming to you. Stay where you are.)

Nodding my head, I helped Olivia back into the desk chair, blankets and all, wheeling her out of the storage room and into the classroom with the students. Mayra let out a cry.  
They all looked up at Olivia. 

“Es Mayra. Mi hija. Diga hola.”

(This is Mayra. Say hello.)

The class smiled and waved at Mayra. Rosita was brave and spoke.

“Hola Mayra. Soy Rosita. Eres hermosa.”

(Hello Mayra. I'm Rosita. You are beautiful.)

I smiled down at Mayra who was fast asleep under the blanket. I looked to Peter and gave him a worried look.

“Peter, we need to get Etta.”

Peter shook his head at me. He seemed on edge, but the confidence in his eyes gave me comfort.

“Don’t worry; I’ve got two officers that are going to be her guards as we leave the school.”

I looked to my students who still sat huddled on the floor now all crying. I had to be brave for them. 

“Tómense de las manos los niños de cada uno.”

(Hold each other's hands children.)

Once we were outside and in the schoolyard, cops were surrounding the school. Just outside the schoolyard and on the sidewalk, were the parents of my students, tearfully waiting to take each and every one of them home. None of them hesitated to launch themselves into their parent’s arms. I frantically began searching for Etta. Reyes came out of the building looking angry. Another two officers came out of the school and had Etta safely escorting her towards us. Holding Mayra closing, I watched as Etta ran into Peter’s arms. 

“Daddy! What happened to you? Why is there so much blood?”

Peter had since shed his riot gear, and had his tan uniform shirt tucked into his black trousers. As we got to the front gate, I began to hear a song from our wedding over the 

loudspeakers. It was the very first song we danced to. Peter looked at me and smiled momentarily.

“I’m ok Etta. Do you hear that song? That was the song mommy and daddy danced to at their wedding.”

He was trying to take Etta’s mind off what was going on around us. Putting her down, she held onto the arm rest as Peter wheeled me towards his police car. I looked to Peter and  
gave him a slight smile, remembering our wedding. 

“Pepe Aguilar? Miedo? No doubt these intruders are trying to instill fear in us. But this only strengthens us.”

Peter’s police-issued-company car was a block away from the school. Once at the car, Peter helped me in and told Etta to get in.

“Put your seatbelt on sweetheart.”

On a normal day, Etta would be ecstatic to get a ride in her daddy’s police car, but today, she was confused and scared. We had to get back to the house to pick up Walter. Though he held a government position in the Mexican government, he didn’t always work 8 hour days. Sometimes it was less. The car ride home was surprisingly fast. As soon as we got home, Etta tore out of the car fast. She was already at the large black metal front door waiting for Peter to unlock it. I blew through the pain as Peter helped me ascend the couple of steps up to the front door. Mayra whined in my arms. I slumped into a kitchen chair as Peter once again spoke to Etta.

“Etta, I want you to go and pack your suitcase. We’re leaving in 15 minutes.”

Etta was about out of the kitchen door when she turned around to answer her father.

“Where are we going daddy?”

Peter gave Etta brave smile.

“We have to go away from the city for just a little while. We’re going on vacation.”

Etta smiled and went skipping off to her room to pack her suitcase. I looked to Peter.

“You mean we’re fleeing the city? We should find the place where they would least likely to go. The coast.”

Peter shook his head no at me and pulled out a map of the entire state of Jalisco. He pointed to a small town in South Eastern Jalisco.

“No, that’s the first place the intruders will take over. We’re going to our farmhouse in Cuchillas. They seem to like more populous places. The country really doesn’t seem to be the ideal parking spot for them.”

Nodding my head I took a look back down at Mayra, who was cooing in her sleep. Walter had just come into a kitchen and was about to make himself a Strawberry Supreme. Some things never changed. No matter where we went.

“Olivia, you had the baby. When did you...?”

A warm smile adorned my face as I held up Mayra a little more.

“I gave birth to her about an hour and a half ago actually. In a storage closet of all places. With Peter’s help that is. That is why his shirt and his suspenders are all covered in blood.”

Walter looked at Peter with a surprised look on his face.

“It’s those invaders isn’t it Peter?”

Peter nodded his head and watched as Walter scurried off to his room to pack. Soon I was left alone in the kitchen to tend to Mayra who was fast asleep. Peter took only 10 minutes to pack and had changed into regular clothes. We’d gotten as much food and supplies as we needed and packed them into the truck. Where we were going, we were going to need a big truck, speed bumps and potholes in the country would do some serious damage to a police car. Etta seemed happy now and skipped to the car. Once in the car and buckled in, she let out a sigh.

“Mommy, how long is it going to take to get to the country?”

Smiling, I tilted the seat slightly and watched in the rearview mirror as Etta traced Mayra’s tiny fingers.

“Soon baby. Sleep. When you wake up we’ll be at our farmhouse in Cuchillas.”

Etta smiled and closed her eyes. Walter was now asleep. I was getting tired myself. I was sad to flee the city, but it would only be temporary. I went in and out of slumber as the scenery changed from tall buildings and schools on every block to long winding roads and freeways with trees dotting the sides of them. Soon we came to an exit and an overpass that said 5.61 meters maximum. We were almost to the farmhouse. We still had about ten minutes driving. Peter stifled a yawned, it was late afternoon. The long and winding road in front of us was making me a little sick to my stomach. The potholes weren’t helping either. Before I could ask Peter where we were exactly, we pulled into the dirt driveway of our property. I stretched and looked behind my seat.

“Walter, Etta, we’re here.”

Etta opened up her eyes and stretched. Her eyes lit up when she saw the wide open space in which she could play in.

“YAY!”

Walter was now wide awake and out of the car faster than Peter and I could issue warnings. I sighed and waited for Peter to help me out of the car. Etta was by the front door while  
Walter got Mayra out of the back seat. She fussed but went back to sleep. The blue metal door now open, Peter turned the light switch on in the dining room. This would have to do for now, Walter and Etta would have to share a room. Once we got some more money coming in, Peter and I can build another room onto the house. Etta was now out of the house again and had gone into the store room. Five minutes later she came back.

“Mommy, how am I supposed to flush the toilet? There’s no flusher.”

That was one sacrifice we had to take until we got the money to install semi-good plumbing.

“Oh baby I’m sorry. In the corner is a barrel with water in it. There’s a bucket next to it. Put water in the bucket and pour it in the toilet.”

Etta nodded her head slowly.

“Ok mommy, but that’s going to get heavy after awhile.”

I sighed, things weren’t the best right now, but at least we were together.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks! Sorry its taken so long, writers block.


	8. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etta sees a little girl standing at the foot of her bed, then the next morning she is confronted by a rattler snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Mayra and a few other original characters.

April 16th, 2017

Zapotlanejo/Cuchilla’s, Jalisco, Mexico

8:05 a.m. CST

“Daddy, there’s a girl in our room with me and grandpa.”

My sleep-addled brain was doing its best to comprehend what Etta was saying. My eyes now open; they were beginning to focus on Etta’s silhouette in the darkness of the room.

“Are you sure you weren’t just dreaming baby girl?”

Etta’s silhouette shook her head. She was serious.

“No, she’s in my room right now. She’s sitting on the edge of my bed.”

Now fully awake, I stumbled out of bed, careful not to wake Olivia and Mayra. Etta’s tiny hand pulling me towards her bedroom she shared with Walter. As we entered the room,   
Etta hid behind me. There was a silhouette of what looked like a little girl sitting at the foot of Etta’s bed. Walter had a sleeping mask over his eyes so I quickly turned on the light. When I did, the little girl disappeared; she had completely materialized into thin air. 

“Where’d she go?”

Etta sat down on her bed and creased her blanket under her hand.

“Back to her house. She lives in a house with boards on it by the old dam.”

Etta never lied, but how could the little girl get back to her house so fast?

“Ok Etta-bear, if she went back to her house, how did she get there so fast?”

I watched as she creased her blanket on the bed with more frequency than before.

“She flew back daddy. She’s not alive...”

My blood ran cold at the thought. 

“You mean a ghost Etta? There’s no such thing...”

Etta continued to nod her head vigorously at me. I tucked her under the blankets and kissed her forehead.

“Is too daddy...”

I shook my head and went to turn the light off.

“No daddy. Don’t leave!”

I quickly went back over towards the bed and sat down on it.

“Shh. We don’t want to walk mommy and Mayra up. I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep ok kiddo?”

I saw Etta’s silhouette nod and get comfortable. It wasn’t long until she was asleep again. “Night princess.”

Sleepily, Etta responded.

“Night daddy.”

Gently untangling myself from Etta’s form, I quickly and quietly made my way back to Olivia in the bed. She was sound asleep. When I woke again, it was daylight. Cracking my eyes open, I came face to face with a chicken in the window sill.

“Next thing on the list; screens for all the windows in the house.”

Getting dressed, I made my way into the kitchen. Olivia was clearing the kitchen table.

“Good morning sleepy head. There’s some Huevos Rancheros left if you want some.”

Smiling I sat down at the table while Olivia slid the tortilla warmer towards me. As I began to dig into my plate of food in between bites I began to tell Olivia what Etta had told me   
the night before.

“Etta told me she saw the ghost of a little girl at the foot of her bed. When I went to see what she was talking about and turned the light on, the little girl disappeared. Etta told me that she lives in the boarded up house by the old dam down the road.”

Olivia continued clearing the kitchen table as I finished off my plate of food. 

“Well, a lot of soldiers and others have passed on all over this country. You going to plow the East field today?”

Nodding my head I chugged my cup of coffee and went towards the wrought-iron front door, sliding the handle to the left to open it up.

“Yes, and I might even get a head start on plowing the first two rows of the South field while I’m at it. Where’s Etta?”

Olivia smiled as she seemed to balance the plates in her arms all while having Mayra’s carrier with her in it attached to the front of her.

“She’s out in the North field picking wildflowers.”

Shaking my head I wandered out the front door.

“Beautiful morning. Going to be another hot one. I’d better go and get her. There’s Rattler snakes in that field along with Scorpions.”

Shutting the front door I stretched and walked in the dirt just past the ever-growing Oak tree just to the left of the front door 50 feet away. The West field had at least 50 cattle in it, grazing. I had to be extra careful because of the coyotes out here. It wasn’t too far a walk to the North field, but for Etta’s little legs if she walked, could take her almost 20 minutes. I could barely see Etta’s blond locks the wheat was so tall. 

“Ew! Go away snake!”

I could hear the Rattler hissing and shaking its tail wildly. Etta held onto the flowers she’d picked for her mother tightly. She saw me and was about to move, but I stopped her. Slowly going behind her, I scooped her up into my arms. With one hand I quickly picked up a heavy rock and threw it at the snake, it became more agitated. The second rock I threw pinned the snakes head down, rendering it lifeless. Once out of the field I put Etta down.

“Etta, do you remember what daddy said about picking wildflowers in the North field by yourself? There are snakes.”

Etta nodded her head quietly and hung her head low.

“Yes daddy. I’m sorry. Am I in trouble?”

Shaking my head no, I leaned down to her level.

“No. But you must promise me that you’ll never go alone again ok? Only with mommy, daddy or grandpa ok?”

Etta nodded her head and went chasing after our mixed breed dog Oso. He was a lab/Rottweiler mix, though more lab than the latter. Sweet disposition. Big head though, like an English lab. Big block head and sturdy big chest. A great protector. This would be a harder life than we were used to, but at least we were together.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


	9. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia learns the fate of Etta's friend Adriana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own a few original characters Adriana and Mayra being two of them.

April 20th, 2017

Zapotlanejo/Cuchilla’s, Jalisco, Mexico

8:05 a.m. CST

Understanding was something that Etta sometimes had trouble with. Peter had told her we were going on vacation for awhile to the country. But she keeps asking when we’re going back home to our house in the city. She was disappointed that we had no television, and that she still had to drink bottled water. I smile at her eating form across from me at the kitchen table.

“You get enough to eat baby girl?”

Etta nodded her head yes and finished off her toast.

“Yes mommy. Can I go and play in the schoolyard with Adriana?”

Nodding my head I picked up her plate from the table.

“Yeah. But you two be careful. I want you to hold hands when you go to the schoolyard, and watch for trucks and buses.”

Etta nodded her head and walked outside to meet Adriana. It was strange though, Adriana wore the same clothes every day: a tattered school uniform with a moth-eaten green  
sweater and the holy trinity on the right breast pocket. She had no shoes and her feet were filthy. Every time I offered to wash her feet, she’d tell me: ‘they’ll just get muddy again.’ Peter came rushing up to me just as I put soap onto one of his dirtied shirts. I stopped scrubbing the shirt on the washboard and looked up.

“ ‘Livia, did Etta go with Adriana?”

I nodded my head yes. Peter’s face paled.

“Yes, why?”

Etta knows better than to wander off, especially to places she doesn’t know very well or she’s not supposed to go. 

‘...She lives in the boarded up house by the old dam...’

My feet pounded the dirt road as I made my way across it and into the field. They squashed more than 60 red fire ants. It was relatively easy to find the house once I reached the dam. It was exactly how Etta had described it. Making my way up the winding path and through the gate which was broken and on the ground under my feet, a smell began to assault my nostrils. As I got closer to the house, the odor became stronger, so strong by the time I got to the front door I lost my breakfast all over the grass. Quickly ripping the bandana from around the back of my neck, I tied it around my nose and mouth to filter out the stench. Prying the boards off the front door I found it was surprisingly easy to open. What I found inside made my world begin to spin.

“Oh my god...”

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing in front of my eyes. There were three bodies. Two adults and one child. Judging by the decomposition of the bodies themselves, I’d have to say they’d been here awhile. Quickly turning and walking out of the house I shut the door and put the board’s semi-back-in-place. I had to get in touch with the authorities. I heard laughter behind the house. Walking into the backyard, I found Etta and Adriana on a stainless steel swing set on a set of metal swings. They were both speaking English.

“...Do you think your daddy will let me stay with you tonight?”

Adriana was the first to spot me and got up slowly. It was the first time I could truly see her face. It was covered in smudge marks and what looked like bruises. 

“You can’t be here Señor Bishop. My daddy will be home soon. He doesn’t like people here that he doesn’t know.”

Nodding my head I scooped Etta up from the swing and planted her on her feet on the ground below her. Adriana’s expression changed, she looked as if she were about to cry.

“...You can come and stay with us tonight Adriana. I’ll have Olivia help clean you up. Get those bumps and cuts taken care of.”

Etta and Adriana hurried back with me towards the house. Olivia was hanging the last of the laundry to dry on the clothesline as we arrived. Mayra was in the baby carrier around back of Olivia, the strap on her forehead, securely in place. 

“Olivia, Adriana is staying with us tonight, I hope that’s alright?”

Olivia nodded her head and hoisted the dry laundry in the basket into the house to fold and put away. We’d just recently built on a bathroom to the house, and it had its own toilet and bathtub/shower. 

“Of course. Here Adriana, let’s get you out of that dirty uniform and cleaned up shall we?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled as I rubbed soap into Adriana’s hair.

“Isn’t this better? I washed your clothes, so now they are clean.”

The smile slid right off Adriana’s face. She looked sad.

“No matter how many times you wash my clothes, the dirt will just come back.”

Shaking my head I didn’t know what she was talking about. As I was wiping the smudges from her face, she turned away from me.

“You can try and wipe the dirt away, but they won’t go away.”

Then it dawned on me, these weren’t dirt stains on her face at all... My eyes held confidence, but my voice was serious.

“Adriana, if something happened to you, you know you can tell me right?”

Adriana turned away from me, tears streaming down her face. She was afraid.

“A man came to our house one night after dinner. He had a belt and a machete. I don’t remember much after that.”

I turned Adriana’s face towards me.

“Listen to me Adriana; I will never let anyone hurt you. You are safe, with me and Peter, and Walter and Etta and even Mayra. Where are your parents?”

Adriana looked at me with a deep pain and sorrow in her eyes; somehow it seemed beyond her 5 years.

“Señor Bishop knows. He found them in the boarded up house by the dam with one more person.”

My eyes became wide as saucers. 

“Who Adriana?”

Tears flowed non-stop down Adriana’s face this time, the perpetual waterfall never ending. Her voice became small.

“...Me...”

Someone had to help her, set her free. She was essentially trapped in a loop. But how could I help her? She was no longer flesh and blood. She was just an echo of what once was  
part of the living world.

To Be Continued...

A/N: The house I speak of in this chapter is in fact real. I don't know who lived there and it is boarded up.


	10. This is no time Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Peter are accused of murder. The children are placed in an orphanage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own Mayra and Adriana.

April 22nd, 2017

Zapotlanejo/Cuchilla’s, Jalisco, Mexico

10:05 a.m. CST

“See Adriana? You’re real. You’re not dead.”

I gently squeezed Adriana’s warm hand under mine. Something must have happened to her. I could only glare at Walter. 

“Of course she’s alive Walter. Adriana, can you tell me where you live?”

Adriana shook her head and tried to hide behind Olivia.

“No. Daddy’s mean, he’s crazy too.”

I furrowed my eyebrows into a thin line. 

“Don’t worry you don’t have to go back home. Where’s your mommy?”

Adriana got sadder and hid behind Olivia, peaking around her as if she were shy.

“Mommy’s been gone for a couple of months. She got really sick. She had an owie in her head and the doctors couldn’t make it go away.”

Walter looked at me with a grim face.

“Her mother likely had a brain tumor.”

Adriana shrank behind Olivia when a man yelling at the top of his lungs sounded outside the house. Oso was barking at him and barring his teeth. I saw Etta scurry into the house   
and behind Olivia. 

“Mommy, who is that scary man?”

I cautiously went towards the front door, looking out I found an altered man in the front yard. Oso was close to breaking his collar off. He was the sweetest dog, but when there was a threat to his family, he switched to protective mode. 

“Adriana! Hija, ven conmigo!”

(Come with me sweetheart!)

I glanced back at Olivia; Adriana was still hiding behind her. Adriana certainly wasn’t going anywhere with this man who called himself her father. 

“Stay with Olivia Adriana.”

Adriana nodded her head and stayed hidden behind Olivia. I made my way out into the yard, looking at Oso I made a gesture towards his doghouse.

“Para alla Oso.”

(Go over there Oso.)

Oso made his way into his dog house and lie down with a whine.

“Usted es violación de la propiedad privada!”

(You are trespassing on private property!)

The man staggered a bit and looked at another who was dressed in a pressed gray suit and a fedora on his head. The staggering man claiming to be Adriana’s father faulted forward with a gun in his hands and shot towards the suited man. The bullet seemed to bounce off the man in the suit and back at Adriana’s father, knocking him to the ground. He was as still as midnight. His hand still clutched at the hand-gun, I gently kicked it into the dirt. He had no pulse, and just as I was rising to my feet, I heard Adriana scream.

“Daddy!”

Quickly tearing one of the sheets from the clothesline, I draped it over the now dead man lying in my yard. 

“Adriana, don’t look. It’s ok; everything’s going to be ok now.”

Adriana launched herself into my arms and hid her face in the crook of my neck. Before I could ask the man in the suit what he was doing here, he’d disappeared. Sirens sounded   
not too far off in the distance. It wasn’t long before they pulled into our driveway. 

“Ponga sus manos!”

(Put your hands up!)

Immediately, I put my hands up in a submissive gesture. 

“Soy Peter Bishop, con la Policía Federal Ciudad de México. Soy un oficial de policía.”

(I’m Peter Bishop, with the Federal Police of Mexico City. I’m a police officer.)

An officer holding a hand gun slowly pulled out my identification cards from my pocket.

“Entonces, ¿cuál es? ¿Es usted un médico o un oficial de policía?”

(So which is it? Are you a doctor or a police officer?)

He’d put his gun away by now, back in its holster and was looking at my police identification card.

“El oficial de policía. Médico segundo.”

(Police officer. Doctor second.)

A van was parking just behind the five police cars; I turned my attention to a woman who got out. She seemed friendly enough, but I had my guard up. Clearing my throat I listened to what she had to say to me.

“María García, del Departamento de servicios para niños. ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Tiene que ver con el futuro de Adriana Guerrero Sánchez.”

(Maria Garcia, Department of child services. May we speak in private? It concerns the future of Adriana Guerrero-Sanchez.)

Nodding my head, I lead Ms. Garcia into the kitchen. Olivia, Etta and Adriana were sitting at the kitchen table. Ms. Garcia signaled at the police chief in the doorway to the yard and in came three cops. I furrowed my brow.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?”

(What’s going on here?)

One glared at me as he roughly shoved my arms behind my back and cuffed my wrists. I grunted but kept a calm expression. My heart sank and I could feel the acid begin to rise in my throat when three more officers came in and grabbed for Etta, Adriana and Mayra. As an officer was practically ripping Mayra from Olivia’s arms, she did her best to remain calm, but her voiced quavered and betrayed her.

“No! Por favor! No quitarme a mis hijos! Por favor señor!”

(No! Please! Don’t take my children! Please sir!)

Maria Garcia now glared at me, her eyes as cold as steel.

“Peter Bishop está bajo arresto para matar el hombre.”

(Peter Bishop you are under arrest for murdering another man.)

My blood began to boil, and soon, it was bubbling to the surface! 

“No lo hice! Lo hizo para sí mismo!”

(I didn't do it! He did it to himself!!)

Etta, Adriana and now Mayra were all out in the van in the driveway. Etta’s screams were too much.

“Mami!”

A fourth cop was securing cuffs on Olivia’s wrists behind her back. 

“Olivia Dunham-Bishop, usted es bajo arresto como accesorio para matar.”

(Olivia Dunham-Bishop, you are under arrest as an accessory to murder.)

Olivia was unusually quiet as the fourth cop led her out of the house, tears streaming down her face. Then she did something I hadn’t seen her ever do, she lifted her head   
towards the sky and spoke.

“Dulce madre de la misericordia, la virgen de Guadalupe, por favor guarde a mis hijos.”

(Sweet mother of mercy, la virgen de Guadalupe, please watch over my children.)

She struggled against the fourth cop and made it to the Children Services van, Etta was desperately trying to get to her, but because of the child locks on the doors, she could not.

“Mami, por favor, no dejes que nos lleven!”

(Mommy, please don't let them take us away!)

Olivia let more tears spill as she managed to put her cheek up against the glass of the van window.

“Le traeré de vuelta bebé. Mamá y papá te llevará de vuelta.

(I’ll get you back baby. Mommy and daddy will get you back.)

Walter had come into the house, he was startled. When I tried to reassure him that everything would be alright, the cop who cuffed me punched me in the stomach. Another cop   
turned to the one who was holding me.

“¿Qué pasa con el viejo?”

(What about the old man?)

The one holding me only shook his head no.

“No estaba aquí cuando se cometieron los crímenes. Ya, vamanos.”

(He wasn't here when the crimes were committed. Let’s go.)

Olivia and I were shoved into the back of the last police car together. The color from her face had drained and I saw blood pooling on the seat below her. It had only been a mere   
two weeks since Mayra came into the world, so there were bound to be complications, of course, being cuffed I had no way of finding out where the bleeding was coming from, but I had an idea. As we peeled out of the driveway, I could now see Walter standing in the yard, completely crestfallen, and unsure of what was going on. As we sped down the dirt road, I managed to get my arms from behind my back down under my legs to get them free. I lowered my voice so that the two cops in the front could not hear me.

“Stay still sweetheart. I need to see the damage.”

Olivia was fighting to stay awake. My eyes widened as I heard something plop onto the floor. Bravely, I turned to the officer in the passenger’s seat.

“Tenemos que ir a la clínica o al hospital. Ella está sangrando.”

(We need to get to the clinic or a hospital. She’s bleeding.)

I was only met with an elbow to a face, and when he turned around, he gave his answer.

“La llevaremos al hospital a Zapotlanejo.”

(We'll take her to the hospital in Zapotlanejo.)

It was twenty minutes before we arrived at the hospital in Zapotlanejo. A nurse and a doctor helped Olivia out of the car. The doctor glared at both the cops.

“No puedo tratarla a menos que tome los esposas.”

(I can't treat her unless you take the handcuffs off her.)

The second cop that was in the passenger’s seat reluctantly took the cuffs off Olivia and the doctor and the nurse gently helped her up onto a stretcher. I gingerly reached into my   
shirt pocket, while still cuffed, and pulled out my medical license. 

“Soy médico. Puedo ayudar.”

(I’m a doctor. I can help.)

The doctor and nurse helping Olivia glared at the officers once more.

“El médico le puede ayudar. Que se vaya.”

(The doctor can help. Let him go.)

The first one began to curse at all of us, but then let me go. Hanging my id/license on my shirt once I was uncuffed, I helped as best I could. The emergency room floor was   
starting to look like a war-zone. Bloodied towels covered most of it. The doctor who was helping me, a Doctor Sanchez looked at me as I switched out for a clean towel.

“¿Dónde está el bebé?”

(Where’s the baby?)

Now it was my turn to be confused.

“¿Qué bebé?”

(What baby?)

Doctor Sanchez became slightly irritated momentarily.

“Esta es la madre correcta? Entonces, ¿dónde está el bebé?”

(This is the mother correct? Then where is the baby?)

Shaking my head I yet again traded out the bloodied towel for a clean one. We were running out of clean towels fast.

“Mayra fue tomado de nosotros.”

(Mayra was taken from us.)

Doctor Sanchez must have misunderstood me because before I knew it, his gloved left hand was doing the sign of the cross.

“Que Dios la proteja.”

(God protect her.)

Shaking my head and handing him the soaked towel, I looked at him seriously.

“Servicios infantiles se la llevaron. Mi esposa y yo estábamos enmarcados.”

(Child services took her. My wife and I were framed.)

This was a big mess. I didn’t know how we were going to get through this, but we always found a way.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So, what’d you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
